Mudblood Princess
by AvadaKedavraYOU
Summary: Hermione is a death eater though not by choice and she wants to help draco so he wont have to go through the same things she did. She knows he isnt a murderer and wants to get him out of it. set during hbp but doesnt exactly follow the story. Dramione story. please Read and Review! Rated T Cause im not too sure what to rate it and i wanna play it safe.
1. Undone Beginings

Thanks so much for checking out my first fanfic EVER! so excited i would love to hear from you. criticism is greatly appreciated so review please I dont own harry potter by the way

* * *

Hermione had been out patrolling when she heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. She had noticed it wasn't myrtle moaning and whining though, this was a man. She neared the bathroom and heard screaming, running to get there she opened the door to see Harry in the middle of cursing Malfoy.  
"Sectumsempra!"

"What are you doing!" Hermione cried as Draco fell to the floor blood pooling around him. Harry at this point was looking nervous and backing towards the doors. "I warned you about those spells! Get out of here, NOW!"

Harry had never seen Hermione as angry as she was now, at the moment if he had to choose between her and Voldemort to take on he would choose the latter. He ran, back to the Gryffindor's, away from what he knew he had done.

Meanwhile, still in the bathroom with Draco, Hermione healed Malfoy after giving him the antidote potion. She had been carrying it with her at all times since Harry learned about the spell, she knew he would do something reckless eventually, and she could only hope to be there. Hermione had already known all about the curse and its creator, but neither Harry nor Snape had a clue as to this. There was a lot no one saw about her.

Hermione's POV

I was waiting for Malfoy to wake up, no longer concerned he would die, but still needing to talk to him. I didn't have to wait long. I kneeled there silently as he sat up, groaning from the pain he must be in. He looked at me, his gaze tired and questioning.  
"Granger? What are you doing here, holding me captive for Potty?" He asked me, with the nasty, menacing tone he always uses but he looked ill and, to be blunt, terrible.  
"No Draco I'm not and you should be thanking me for saving you, but that's not important I need to speak with you and it's essential you to listen." I cast a silencing and locking spell on the room before I continued as a precaution.  
"Thank you?! Why would anyone in their right mind save me! You Shouldn't Have! Everything Will Be Better For Everyone If I Die! You have no idea what I have to do! You should just kill me now I'll be killed by him anyways!" I looked him in the eye as he continued ranting, questioning my motives, and basically telling me to buzz off.

"Draco shut up! I understand exactly what you have to do and you're not going to do it."

"If you're so smart mud blood what do I have to do and how are you going to stop me." He was glaring at me with all he had.  
" First you're going to call me Hermione or Granger. None of this mud blood nonsense. Secondly, I'm not going to stop you I'm going to help you," I was going to continue but he cut me off.  
" You can't your potters friend you have no idea what I have to do, you can't help me it's not possible." He said this franticly, thinking I couldn't recognize anything of his situation, trying to keep me out of it. I wasn't about to play dumb, I was going to do this simple as possible.

"I can tell a lot Draco, I may not know everything, but I can see you're going to ruin your life if you kill Dumbledore." I left it at that, waiting for some sort of reaction, I wasn't let down.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY HAVE KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THAT. ONLY HIS INNER CIRCLE DOES!" He wasn't accusing me, but he was curious how I got this information. He was afraid something went wrong for him, you could tell by the force he was putting behind his voice.

"I was there, when you were marked, when you got your mission, I can also tell you that you need not worry about the cabinet you were going to build. I made it several years ago for my own purposes. You can't say you know anything about me Draco."

` "You. You're a death eater? Why? " he was alarmed and surprised by his realization.

"The same reason you are. I didn't choose this either Draco, but you, you can be saved still, you're not a murderer, you're still innocent in that sense."  
"I don't believe you. You can't be a death eater your potters best friend, the brains of the golden trio, your muggleborn how can you be a death eater!" He was getting frustrated by this point he didn't understand how what he thought was the perfect group, the golden trio, the poster child for good, was a death eater  
"I am a mud blood, your right, but I'm also the smartest witch of our age and there are a lot of prophecies about me. Your aunt Bella has been raising me since I was born. The choice was either: defy her and the dark lord then die or comply and live the life they choose for me. I made my choice, but you can get out of this, you have a family that cares about you, you don't need to do this, let me help you."

"Show me your mark and maybe I'll believe you. Also, tell me what you mean? My parents don't care about me." I sigh and pull up my shirt sleeve, exposing the dark mark.

" Your parents wanted to make a deal with Snape. They wanted him to kill the headmaster so you wouldn't have to. They asked him to make an unbreakable vow he would do so, but he refused saying 'I will try my hardest to get him out of it but I'm not killing Albus. I will think of another way.' They are trying to protect you too, Draco. Think about what I've said. By the way the cabinet is in the room of requirements, ask it for the place all lost things go to."

With that I left him sitting there mulling over all the things I told him. But now I need to go talk to/ yell at Harry which ought to be fun.

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room wondering what harry would be thinking. I told the fat lady the password, purple pears, and found harry sitting on one of the couches waiting for me. He seemed to be very lost in thought, and didn't notice me walk through the portrait.

"Harry," I walked up and shook him, "Harry James Potter we need to have a talk."

"Oh… hey Hermione, yeah we do need to have a talk. Why were you angry I attacked Malfoy, and you didn't help him did you?"

"Harry Potter, how dare you say such things I would expect this of Ronald not you. Of course, I helped him, I wasn't about to leave him to die after my best friend fired a dark curse at him." This was true for the most part, just leaving parts out.

"Why not he poisoned Katie I know it, he has also been an outright git for the past six years! He deserves it!"

"Really harry? He deserves it? He deserved to die because you _think_ he poisoned Katie and because he's been a bully. That's not right Harry and if that's seriously how you deal with things now I don't want to be affiliated with you. Your obsession with Malfoy needs to stop too, you have no proof of him being a death eater and stalking him won't get you any. Goodnight, and if you want to keep solving your problems like you are now… don't even bother talking to me anymore."

As I finished this I headed up towards the girls dormitories but harry wasn't finished and stopped me.

"Maybe I shouldn't have ever bothered talking to you in first year, sure you got me good grades but you're such a pain I'm not even sure it was worth it! You know that's all me and Ron kept you for was so you could do our homework. We never liked you. You were never _**really**_ needed you. We didn't need you to come with us on any of our adventures either we would have been fine without you. You're out of the golden trio Hermione, Ginny's joining, and were never going to speak to you again."

"Really? Then perhaps you should Cruciatus curse me for being so annoying is that what you want to do? Do it Harry, you solve your problems with dark curses now. You're turning just as bad as you-know-who!"

"Crucio!" I stood there letting the spell hit me but just standing there, not feeling any pain from the curse, mum had trained me better than to fall at his miserable excuse of a curse.

Harry looked at me shocked and I continued up to my room.

I think about what happened; Harry's not going to feel bad or sorry so we're done. That leaves more time for me to convince Draco to let me help him.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review and maybe I won't Avada you!


	2. Reveling What May Be Truth

Im really sad that so nearly 75 people viewed the story, but only ONE person reviewed... I would cry except i hated doing that. but PLEASE REVIEW.

And Thank you to the people who Favorited and added this story to there alerts also thank you to whoever Chicken is. I'll keep what you said in mind.

* * *

Chapter Two Draco's P.O.V.

She left me in the lavatory, thinking about everything she had said. How could this happen? How is it possible, miss goody two shoes is a death eater? I feel like everything I was familiar with is going to the flip side. First, Potter uses a curse that would have killed me, and then granger comes in, saves me, and tells me she's going to help me with my mission to kill Dumbledore?

I need to talk to my parents about this… I really have no idea what to expect now, and Granger didn't say I couldn't tell anyone. Wait… would I listen to her even if she had said not to tell anybody? Of course not. I try to reassure myself of this. Oh never mind, right now I have a letter to write.

Dear Mother and Father,

Hello mother, Father, I hope your both well. I need to speak with you both about something, it regards my mission. I need a few things confirmed as well, and I don't wish to right about them on a letter so if you would please floo me. Actually I'm going to try something. I hope to end up in the manor tonight.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

I tie the letter to my eagle owl, Aquila, and send her off.

Next, on my mental to-do list: was to check and see if Granger was telling the truth about the R.O.R. and the cabinet. If she was I could go through Borgin and Burkes and fly to the manor.

I make my way to the door and ask it for the place all lost things go like she said. I walk in and look around seeing if I can find the cabinet.

"You're not going to find it just looking around." I froze and slowly turned around, when I saw who it was I let out the breath I was holding in.

"Why wouldn't I be able to find it by searching? Unless it's not here and you were lying." I looked at her leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised at me.

"You can't find it by looking because then anybody could find it on accident. Would you like me to tell you how to find it?" What could I lose by asking?

"Yes mud blood," I sneered at her "Show me how to get to it." Before I could blink she had me pinned to the floor with magic.

"I told you already today not to call me mud blood," she took off the spell that had been holding me down "Now get off the floor so I can show you." I got up and brushed invisible dirt of my pants.

"You're not going to ask why I'm here tonight? How did you know I was here anyways?" I had to ask, else the question, wouldn't cease to pester me.

" I know why you're here, you want to see if I was lying and if the cabinet works, then you want to go talk to your parents about everything I told you. I knew you were here because, although you don't seem to realize this, Im the smartest witch in generations. Of course, I would have protection spells on this room, anytime someone enters my necklace glows and gets too warm to be comfortable." 'How did she know I wanted to talk to my parents?'

"How did you know I wanted to speak with my parents?" Apparently I said this out loud as I was thinking it.

"I have my ways, now, do you want me to teach you how to get to the cabinet or not?"

"Yes show me how to get to it."

"Just tell the room what you have lost, 'I seem to have lost my cabinet', and it will appear." As she said this, low and behold, a cabinet to match the one in the store, stood in the middle of the room. She walked up to it whispered a spell and walked through, I followed.

"You weren't lying. You really meant everything you said didn't you?" I was astonished and I was beginning to believe the girl sitting on the stores counter but I still wasn't sure if I could put any faith in her.

"You still don't think you can rely on me. Go. Talk to your parents." She really does know everything, she tossed me a broom.

"Thanks I guess."

"You're welcome. Be back before breakfast I can't explain how to get back, easily, so I need to stay in the R.O.R. tonight."

"No. I don't trust you, your coming with me, and then you can take us both back later."

"Fine," she said this with an edge in her voice "But I don't fly if I'm going I'm aparating." She walked out the door leaving me behind.

"I can't apparate yet I don't have a license." She shrugged and held out her arm. I grabbed on and we both disappeared. We landed outside the gates to Malfoy manor. She walked over to them and started to reach to open the doors.

"Wait!" I cried "There are wards so muggles, mud bloods and anyone not related or invited can't get in." She just shook her head at me and continued reaching for the handle. I waited for the gates to reject her and send her flying back but it never happened. She opened the gates without a problem and looked at me, clearly amused.

"How can you get in? What are you that you can do everything!" I yelled but not very loudly. I was still confused as to how she could get in, but she ignored me and walked to the front doors, opened them and led me through my own house.

I followed behind her as she took me to my father's study; she opened the door and walked in without being invited in! How is **that** possible, no one is able to get in without being invited! I tried to walk in and was thrown back into the hall by and invisible force. See, that's what is supposed to happen! My mother seeing me fall invited me in.

"Hello Draco, you can come in" she called me and I tentatively walked through again.

"Hello mother, father," I gave a curt nod in both their directions, then turned and glared at granger "Why can you do that?"

"I just can, now, we need to get to why you are here, we don't have unlimited time." She said obviously dismissing my question.

"Fine," merlin she's annoying "Father I need to know if she's telling the truth." Granger decided to speak up about that.

"What do you want me to do to show you I'm telling the truth?" She was irritated now. "What more could I possible do to prove it." She sighed, put one hand over her face, and waved the other so as to say continue on.

"Well," I asked again "Can you tell me if she was telling the truth or give me some veritaserum?"

"Truth serum doesn't work on her son, I've tried and failed with that, and I can't confirm something if you don't tell me what she said." Always able to make me feel stupid, my father is, wait what?

"How can veritaserum _not_ work on her? There is no potential for that to happen."

"Back on topic please son. What did she say that you don't believe?" Oh, right the reason we're here.

"One, is she a death eater? Two, is she Aunt Bella's 'daughter'? Three, did you ask Snape to kill Dumbledore for me? Four why would she build the cabinet?"

"Yes, yes, how did you know about that Ms. Granger and why did it come up in conversation," she rolled her eyes at that. "And I don't know ask her yourself."

"So she _was_ telling the truth? Why did you build the cabinet granger?"

"I don't have to disclose everything to you. And what don't I know about Lucius?" my cold father started to chuckle at this, both of them laughed together as if they were the best of friends, and I very nearly passed out, "I was trying to explain how he's going to ruin his life if he goes through with his mission and apparently, according to him, you guys don't care about him, so naturally I had to have a way to prove you both want him safe and that he should, **let me help him**," she said the last part harshly while looking at me.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy how can you think we don't care about you! I gave birth to you for crying out loud!" Granger and my father exchanged smirks as I was scolded like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Draco go outside your mother and I need to speak with Ms. Granger."

I couldn't hear what they were saying but ten or so minutes later Hermione walked out. We bid my parents farewell and left the manor. Outside I grabbed her wrist and she apparated into Hogwarts. WHAT.

"How did you do that? You can't apparate into Hogwarts!"

"Again I don't have to tell you anything, and it would be too risky taking you back through the cabinet, someones in the room. Now go back to your common room."

"Wait! What were you and my parents talking about?"

"You'll know in due time now as I've already said, go back to your common room, and get a decent night's sleep, you look terrible." She gave me a dreamless sleep draught and vanished right in front of me. 'Thanks for the draught' I smiled, for the first time since I got my mission I could see a small glimmer of hope. Maybe things will work out.

* * *

School is gonna start again for me soon and I would like to get another Chapter up Before then. Supper excited to go back, such a boring summer, but enough about me, Tell me your opinons of the story in the review section. See its right down there, please review im begging. NO Im not begging Dark Ladies DO NOT BEG. YOU will REVIEW NOW.

"IMPERIO, you will now review the story"

ok thats all bye bye, let bed bugs bite, they need meals too.

AvadaKedavraYOU aka CRISTA


	3. Truth in a Different Light

I still want more reviews but heres a new chapter

* * *

Ch. 3 Truths revealed in a new light

Hermione's POV, of last Ch. Starting after gate scene

"Wait!" I heard him yell to me, "There are wards so muggles, mud bloods and anyone not related or invited can't get in." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It was quite funny actually, like I didn't know what I was doing, 'yeah right'.

Of course I knew that, I've been here before with mum and on business. That's why I can get in, the wards accept me because of mum's relation to Narcissa, and Narcissa's marriage makes her a Malfoy. Therefore I am recognize me as a Bellatrix Black's Daughter, and thus a kin to the Malfoy family.

I was going to tell him this but figured that I might as well save anything he doesn't understand to explain later.

"How can you get in? What are you that you can do everything!" He asked this harshly, but not quite angrily.

I walked through the halls going to Lucius's study. I happen to have acsess to this room, due to Lucius and I's work proximity, It's quite amazing how no one questions who is second in command to Malfoy industries. Unfortunately, Draco tried to follow me through the door, only to be knocked to the ground.

"Hello Draco, you can come in" Narcissa called for him, and the security spells allowed him to come in.

"Hello mother, father," He nodded to them but glowered at me, "Why can you do that?"

"I just can, now, we need to get to why you are here, we don't have unlimited time." Really we have until morning but the boy really could use some sleep.

"Fine, Father I need to know if she's telling the truth." I know this was the whole reason we came but seriously, I have permission to enter rooms, in _his _house, that he doesn't. I don't understand what kind of proof he wants, we both came through the cabinet!

"What do you want me to do to show you I'm telling the truth?" The whole situation was irking me. "What more could I possible do to prove it." I sighed and motion for them to continue

"Well, Can you tell me if she was telling the truth or give me some veritaserum?"

"Truth serum doesn't work on her son, and I can't confirm something if you don't tell me what she said."

"How can veritaserum not work on her? There is no potential for that to happen."

"Back on topic please son. What did she say that you don't believe?" I rolled my eyes at draco. "One, is she a death eater? Two, is she practically Aunt Bella's daughter? Three, did you ask Snape to kill Dumbledore for me? Four why would she build the cabinet?"

"Yes, yes, how did you know about that Ms. Granger and why did it come up in conversation," That earned some more eye rolling. "And I don't know ask her yourself."

"So she was telling the truth? Why did you build the cabinet granger?"

"I don't have to disclose everything to you. And what don't I know about Lucius?" We both laughed at this and Draco's looked a bit faint "I was trying to explain how he's going to ruin his life if he goes through with his mission and apparently, according to him, you guys don't care about him, so naturally I had to have a way to prove you both want him safe and that he should, let me help him," I said this as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy how can you think we don't care about you! I gave birth to you for crying out loud!" Lucius and I shared a smirk, and I snickered.

"Draco go outside your mother and I need to speak with Ms. Granger." Narcissa dismissed him, after he was gone we got down to business.

"Hermione, will you take care of our son?" It was Lucius who asked, but you could tell Narcissa wanted the same.

"Of course I will, that was the whole point of this meeting. Im going to protect him wether he wants me to or not. He doesn't want to do it, I don't think he could if he wanted to anyways. Im not about to let him die because he wont end someone else." They both looked pleased with the answer.

"Hermione, are you willing to make and unbreakable vow that you will do so." Narcissa gave me a pleading look, and if that's what she wanted for her own comfort I wouldn't turn her down.

"Dear are you sure It is wize to ask this of hermione? She's just as young as Draco is, and you don't want him doing this task.

"I will make an unbreakable vow" I nodded in resolve, there would be no debating the mater.

Narcissa crossed the room, "Thank you," She held out her arm, I grasped it, and Lucius bonded the two of us, "Hermione do you vow to protect draco, to aid him in his mission, and if he is unable to complete it, carry out the deed yourself, on the penalty of your own death should you not?"

"I do so vow to do," and it was done. I had to help Draco, else Die myself.

We all left the room, It had taken about ten minutes to finish everything. We said goodbye to the elder Malfoy's and exited the manor. Outside the gate I offered my wrist to him, I learned how to apparate through things a few years ago, so I went throught the shrieking shack's secret tunnel and into Hogwarts. once there you can move freely. Unknown to most you can apparate _around_ the grounds just not directly _into_ them.

"How did you do that? You can't apparate into Hogwarts!"

"Again I don't have to tell you anything. Now go back to your common room."

"Wait! What were you and my parents talking about?"

"You'll know in due time now as I've already said, go back to your common room, and get a decent night's sleep, you look terrible." I gave him a dreamless sleep draught and left. I went back to the gryfindor common rooms to find once again, someone waiting for me. This someone happened to be looking at a certain enchanted map.

"Why were you with Malfoy," It wasn't a question, It was a statement he was demanding and explaination for. I kept walking. " I asked you something Hermione, you best answer me."

He was standing up now, walking over to me.

"I don't answer to you potter, you made It quite clear that we are not friends. You also should tell Dumbledore we aren't friends anymore, he may have a few words for you. So go do that instead of asking me stupid questions." As I went to turn the fire place went green, and dumbledores voice entered the room.

"Harry I need to speak with you immediately." He said this heatedly, he had seen everything. Who would have thought that Dumbledore uses student's minds to find out all his information? He especially likes using Harry. Mother taught me occulmency though, and im quite good at it, if strong enough to repel the dark lord then strong enough to resist snooping Headmasters.

* * *

End of the chapter but i'll be updating soon, Please Review im begging I cant update unless it gets to up around 20 reviews

~AvadaKedavraYOU


	4. Teaser of the next Ch

OK since i havent got very many reviews, and even less hits recently im not updating a new chapter BUT I will give all you loyal readers a little teaser chapter... so review telling me you want more or that it sucks.. here ya go... OH and make sure to follow me on twitter im BestDarkLordEva and I will follow back. on with the trailer...

Ch. 4 Into The Tornado

Harry's POV

I wanted to continue questioning Herm-… her but Dumbledore sounded urgent and a bit irritated, so I thought it best not to keep him waiting. It seemed as though _she_ knew he would want to talk to me. Maybe I should heed her advice and tell him, that Ron and I dumped her from the group, but he probably already knows, he seems to know everything anyways.

I spoke the password 'Only Chance' that's strange coming from Dumbledore, who normally chooses a code that is some kind of muggle candy.

"Harry what have you done?!"

"I told Granger that Ron and I didn't want to be friends with her anymore why?" That was the Easiest way to say it right?

"How can you say such a thing so casually? She was the only reason we could possible win the war harry."

"Granger? No way. The prophecies about me isn't it."

"Yes a prophecy is about you but not _the _prophecy."


	5. The Real War Begins

OK im merciful NEW CHAPTER! :) To thank me you should review

* * *

Chapter Four: The Real War Begins

Previously:

Harry's POV

I wanted to continue questioning Herm-… her but Dumbledore sounded urgent and a bit irritated, so I thought it best not to keep him waiting. It seemed as though _she_ knew he would want to talk to me. Maybe I should heed her advice and tell him, that Ron and I dumped her from the group, but he probably already knows; he seems to know everything anyways.

I spoke the password 'Only Chance' that's strange coming from Dumbledore, who normally chooses a code that is some kind of muggle candy.

"Harry! What did you do?!"

"I told Granger that Ron and I didn't want to be friends with her anymore why?" That was the Easiest way to say it right?

"How can you say such a thing so casually? She was the only reason we could possible win the war harry."

"Granger? No way. The prophecy is about me, isn't it?"

"Yes a prophecy is about you, but not _the _prophecy."

~~~~NOW:

"What are you talking about Professor, I am to defeat lord Voldemort!"

"You were at the department of mysteries harry, you saw millions of prophecies, yet you assume the only one pertaining to the war is yours! Are you that dependent on Hermione's brain?! Your prophecy only says that one of you must die, have you ever thought that, oh I don't know, YOU COULD DIE AND VOLDEMORT LIVE!? Hermione's prophecy says: When the line between light and dark is blurred her decision and hers alone, shall decide which of the two shall live and which shall die. Whose situation does that describe, huh? Whatever side she picks, Harry, is who will win. You blurred the lines when you cursed Draco, and she will pick her side, I can't guarantee it will be yours."

It was true, all of it. I don't care though, I really doubt she has that powerful of a prophecy. Im going to defeat Voldemort and nothing will change that.

"Yeah of course, can't you just manipulate her like everyone else?"

"I can manipulate people's minds, your right about that Harry, but do you know whose mind I can't mess with?"

"Well duh, Snape is to powerful at Legitimacy and so is Voldy, but that's not what we are talking about, unless you're saying you can't mess with Hermione either… no, No, NO… why, why can't you mess with her?!"

"Harry, studious people are the best with that talent, she is more focused on than even Severus is! You must fix things with her, she is very strong and sly, in fact, had I not messed with the sorting hat, She would be the first and only Mud blood Slytherin!"

"So, what? I don't need her! I can do this on my own! Besides, I have you with me!"

"NO YOU CAN'T! You can't do this on your own harry! Im not going to be here much longer, Im dying, I won't be here for a final battle…"

I walked out, I don't believe him.

Hermione POV:

I woke up this morning with one thought clear in my head 'Im done with the 'light' side, they have betrayed me too many times, Im going to be resorted'

I waited until lunch, after double potions with Slytherin, to go through with this.

I stood outside the hall and accio-ed the sorting hat, it flew into my hand complaining about the summoning. I told it I wanted to be re-sorted, it knew this was coming of course so it accepted without hesitation. I walked into the hall, lunch half way over, sorting hat in hand. Everyone stared as I dropped my Gryffindor tie and robes in front of Harry and walked to the teachers table. I stood directly in front of Dumbledore and glared at him while putting the hat on my head, he actually looked a bit nervous.

Not two seconds later, the hat made a decision. I, still staring at the headmaster, lessened my scowl into a emotionless look while it shouted out,

"SLYTHERIN"

The room was silent, jaws dropped. Harry looked furious, Gryffindor's looked betrayed, Snape looked smug, even Draco's eyes widened a bit.

Though, the rest of my intended house was not pleased. They started to call out about me being a mud blood.

"SILENCE!" I shouted, they were instantly hushed, "Thank-you, now if you would kindly explain why I was ever in Gryffindor to the other students hat," I asked politely and out loud so everyone could hear,

"Certainly," the hat replied before looking out to the crowd, first addressing the Slytherin group who had been jeering moments ago, "Ms. Granger is a muggleborn and the most Slytherin person since Salazar himself! She was placed into Gryffindor not out of my choice, no; the headmaster had tampered with the sorting! Using complex mind magic, he changed my reading of Hermione to my reading of himself resulting in her placement in his house, she is a rightful Slytherin!"

I thanked it before handing it directly to Dumbledore; the houses stared silently as I conjured Slytherin robes and tie onto myself, and proceeded to sit at the table near Draco head high.

My life would be seemingly simple for the next few weeks, but there was limited time before Draco's mission, needed to be completed. I arranged what was to happen exactly, all that was left to do was carry it out.

Draco Pov:

Hermione told me that today was the day, honestly Im worried. I don't want to kill Dumbledore, but I need to, Hermione set all this up so I could get this far. She was waiting in the astronomy tower, I went to the Room of Requirements, to the cabinet, and opened it for aunt Bella and the others. I then walk speedily through the halls, up the stairs, to Hermione's location. I saw potter under us, and Im certain Hermione knew he was there. She was going to remain in the shadows until needed.

I was practically crying, telling the headmaster I had to do this. He was trying to convince me not to do it, telling me it was wrong, I was wrong. He said he could help me, but I know he can't! The best help I could get was from Hermione, she understood, she could do something.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE TO… IM ONE OF THEM HE GAVE ME THIS JOB," I pull up my sleeve to show the mark. He looks grim, and raises his wand, with a quick spell however, it's gone from his hand.

"They're coming, and there's nothing you can do to save yourself," I tell him, the stupid man asks how I got them in

" The vanishing cabinet has a sister in Borgin and Burkes," I say he goes to say what a smart idea it was but I stop him " I didn't fix it, and Im not telling you who did."

Just then, everyone else piles into the tower, aunt Bella commends my disabling of the headmaster. She tells me to do it, kill him. I try I really do, but I can't, "I CANT!"

Snape comes up, wand in the air, "Severus, Please," Dumbledore pleas but he can't do it either; Severus lowers his wand a pained expression on his face, before again raising his arm.

"Stop!" Hermione commanded coming from the shadows, we all look in her direction.

* * *

END OF CHAPETER...

HaHaHa Kidding I hate Cliff Hangers I really do... Continuing

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I had seen enough, I stepped out from behind a tapestry.

"Hello, Dumbledore, Snape, Draco, Others," I say nodding to each of them, "Hello mum," I go over to give her a hug, out of the corner of my eye, I see movement bellow. In less than a second, I turned and cast a stupefy on Harry.

At that moment, everyone seemed to jump back to reality. The death-eaters were obviously puzzled by Bellatrix's daughter, seeing as no one knew I existed, and Dumbledore was inching back to his wand.

"Accio Dumbledore's wand," It flew into my hand, I tossed it out a window, and with my own wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He was dead, falling off the tower, but we didn't stick around. We all stormed through the school, mum and I going on a bit of a destruction rampage, both of us running on the great hall tables.

Outside I sent the dark mark to the sky as she destroyed Hagrids Hut. I then apparate us all away, back to Malfoy manor.


End file.
